1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the packaging industry, and more particularly, relates to separator bars which separate cans or other items in a packaging machine, such as a can packaging machine or a beverage packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain prior art devices have often caused product scratching or denting during the process of inserting dividing bars amid oncoming or adjacent randomly flowing lines of product, thus causing unwanted cosmetic product flaws, such as scratches, creases, or the like.
The present invention overcomes the faults of the prior art devices by providing divider flight bars having a soft rubber or plastic tip.